elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narzulbur
Narzulbur is an Orc Stronghold in eastern Skyrim. It is right next to the Gloombound Mine. The Orcs own and work the mine, which mainly produces ebony, orichalum and iron ore. The settlement contains Mauhulakh's Longhouse with beds and living space, an alchemy workshop, Mauhulakh's Cellar with some hides and the Two-Handed Skill Book, Song of Hrormir, a storage shed with some alchemy ingredients, and another one containing ebony and iron. If you steal something from Narzulbur the chiefs daughter Urog might put a contract on you for Hired Thugs to "teach you a lesson" as it says on the contract. This will happened randomly if you exit an enclosed area with a loading screen when entered/exited. Gaining Entry When you approach the front gate, an Orc engages you in conversation. The Orc proceeds to tell you that only Orcs are allowed to enter. There is a dialogue option to ask how you could enter. In order to gain entry to Narzulbur, you must get the item The Forgemaster's Fingers from Morvunskar or Cronvangr Cave, for Chief Mauhulakh. The quest is "Find the Forgemaster's Fingers." However, If you are an Orc, You may enter without performing the quest. Despite the warnings, you can freely open the gate and walk around the stronghold before even completing the quest without any Orc becoming hostile. Mauhalakh's Longhouse is considered a private residence, however, and trespassing can potentially incur a 5 gp bounty and even cause residents to become hostile if verbal warnings are ignored, even after becoming Blood-kin to the orcs. You can also enter the mine without penalty despite all the warnings from residents. Characters Chief *Chief Mauhulakh Residents *Yatul *Bolar *Urog Notable Loot *Mauhulakh's Longhouse **Heavy Armor Skill Book - The Knights of the Nine - As you enter turn right, the book in on a shelf along with two other non-skill books (One is the rare book, The True Nature of Orcs) **Two locked Chests with Adept and Master locks containing leveled random loot ** The somewhat rare book: Uncommon Taste ''can be found to the right of the spit. *Mauhulakh's Cellar **Two-Handed Skill Book - ''Song of Hrormir - As you enter, right in front of the door **Locked chest with some gold and random loot **A lot of Nordic Mead **various animal hides **A Potent Aversion to Shock poison in the kettle on some shelves *Exterior **One locked Shed in which an Alchemy Lab can be found along with many potions and alchemy ingredients **Another locked Shed containing Ebony Ore, Iron Ore and Iron Ingots. **Leaning against the outside of the shed with the ore and ignots (or with rare exception standing inside the shed) are a pair of Ebony Boots. Since they are not leveled they always appear regardless of the player's level. They are the only part of Ebony Armor in the entire game that will appear 100% of the time in the same spot. As they are leaning against the wall and remain mostly out of sight they are easy to steal. They can be upgraded even further with the Ebony Ingots you can create from the ore found in and near the mine, making them a very high-end piece of armour for players with a low level. **Additionally there are two Ebony Arrows inside the same shed. Much like the Ebony Boots they are not leveled, thus they too will always appear, thus they can be used as some above-par ammunition by players with a very low level. *Ebony Mine : Tip: Instead of having to wait 30 days after mining all of the ore - leave one vein un-mined so you will only have to wait 10 days for it all to regenerate. Amenities *Two Alchemy Labs *Tanning Rack Bugs If you pass too near Narzulbur in the quest A Blade in the Dark, Sahloknir may land inside its walls after awakening and slaughter all of the NPC orcs inside. (Not really a bug, more of a note, a warning for those who arent careful with their surroundings.) If you drop any items on the floor near Narzulbur, they will disappear when you reload the game. Sometimes a dragon may appear and only hover around Narzulbur without landing, meaning that you cannot fast travel, wait or interact with the forge, smelter etc. (Not confirmed). this can sometimes be solved by entering the mine (Gloombound) and exiting - the dragon may begin to land and attack giving you the chance to kill it. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Settlements Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations